The Games That Should Never Have Come
by 112charlie112
Summary: The 59th Hunger Games is about to begin, with all new tributes, game makers and arena. Submit a tribute to find out who will win this year's Annual Hunger Games. The country is at war with itself and the only thing they can think to do is make their children kill each other as a game!


**1. I've decided it's about time I did another Hunger Games SYOT as it's by far one of my favourite style of stories to write. But to stop it from being deleted I've added the form in with the first chapter of the story. So here it is.**

* * *

**HOME**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District (Top 3):**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Pets:**

**History:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Career Pack:**

**Tesserae:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**District Token:**

**Volunteered/Reaped:**

**Why Volunteered:**

**Reaction To Being Reaped:**

**CAPITOL**

**Mentor's Name:**

**Mentor's Personality & Appearence:**

**Escort's Name:**

**Escort's Personality & Appearance:**

**Stylist's Name:**

**Stylist's Personality & Appearance:**

**Chariot Ride Outfit:**

**What They Do In Training:**

**Training Score:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Relationship With District Partner:**

**GAMES**

**Ideas For The Arena:**

**Arena Outfit:**

**Bloodbath:**

**Alliances:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Favourite Weapon:**

**Strategy At Cornucopia:**

**Why They Should Win:**

* * *

**I think that's just about everything. Let me know if there's anything you think I missed. Pretty please take the time to submit a tribute, I use first come first served as it's the fairest way I can think of to do this type of thing. Now on with the story.**

**Some of the choices you made on the form may not be the same in the story, the only one's being the mentor, escort and opinion on district partner. once i've got all the tributes then i'll match up the district partners and decide which ones i think work the best and use those. sorry if it's not entirely what you like but i'll try to do my best. I'll update next when I've got both the District 1 tributes! Enjoy :)**

* * *

President Snow stood up from his golden chair inbetween two nameless Gamemakers. He slowly walked to the silver microphone infront of the silent audience and uncountable cameras, each step of his foot sending a cold echo through the stadium. The microphone made a slight screeching sound as President Snow clasped it with his old hands.

"Welcome citizens of Panem" He bellowed into the microphone, "to the 59th Annual Hunger Games. This years head game maker is Orion Colbert" He made a small gesture to Orion, who rose from his seat as the crowd cheered for him. "And commentating the games this year, Caesar Flickerman" Caesar did the same, soaking in all the applause like a leech on human flesh. "Good luck to everyone in the Reapings tomorrow afternoon and may the odds be ever in your favour" President Snow got the biggest cheer of all as he finished his speech and went to sit down once again on his golden throne.

Nineteen year old Destiny Fossil sat in her living room in district eleven, with her little brother Jerry sat at her feet. They were watching President Snow give his usual speech along with Caesar Flickerman looking back at the best moments of past hunger games. At nineteen, Destiny was to old to be entered into the reaping and was lucky enough not to have been chosen before. But each day she prayed and hoped that her little brother Jerry who was only fourteen, would stay safe from the games and she would not lose her brother the way her best friend Miley had been murdered.

The first episode of the 59th hunger games finished and the Capitol audience started to file out of the giant stadium. Backstage Jordan Ramirez who worked the camera was bickering with her co camera worker Wen Keener.

"You stepped on my foot!" Jordan moaned, starring daggers at Wen, who she had despised since the moment she had first met him three years ago.

"I didn't step on your foot you put your foot under mine just as I was walking. Which means it's completely and utterly your fault" He told her, giving her the same ground breaking look that she gave him.

President Snow walked backstage, passing the two bickering camera people, "Not trying to kill each other before the games have started are we?" He asks them both, giving a cold laugh that sent chills down Jordan and Wen's backs. But they laughed along with him until he was out of sight.

"It was so not my fault" Jordan told Wen as soon as President Snow was out of ear shot. And the two of them continued to argue throughout the night.

With merely a week left before the twenty four tributes began the games, already it felt like the citizens of Panem was at war with each other.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Tell me in a review, I love to hear what you think of my stories! Love Charlie xxx**


End file.
